


Aishiteru, Boku no Koibito

by Anonymous



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Cliche, Deliberate Badfic, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Lube, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, OOC, Sappy, Seme Craig, Shota, Uke Tweek, Wangst, Wapanese, Yaoi, femslash is vegetables, fujoshi moms, jizz on the rug, suddenly abusive parents, yuri for brownie points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig and Tweek are the kawaii-est of yaoi boiz! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aishiteru, Boku no Koibito

"Ano...Craig-kun?"

"Yes, Tweek-chan?"

"A...aishiteru, boku no koibito," said the kawaii uke Tweek, his very bishounen face blushing prettily. Craig, the stoic seme, turned to his lover and smiled as gently as a stoic seme could.

"Hn." Because semes don't say they love their ukes, just fuck them. But his face was gentle as he forcefully kissed a blushing, stammering Tweek on the mouth, grabbing for his cock. Despite his flailing and playful reluctance Tweek was fully hard, just like Craig.

"You want it," said Craig. "Your kokoro is beating so fast, koi..."

"H...hai..." the blonde boy whimpered impatiently. He was so shy and kawaii and innocent but ever since losing his sacred butt-virginity to Craig when they were twelve last year he was hormonal and flushed and wanted teh sex all the time. He just pretended not to be because he liked when Craig was forceful and hard and seme-y.

"Such a kirei uke anata are, Tweek-chan..."

"Boku would like to touch your penis, Craig-kun..."

they took each other's clothes off and booped dicks together gently and lovingly. They did this until they were about to reach climax. Tweek sucked Craig's fingers erotically, moaning like he was sucking dick and getting slobber all over them but then Craig took out lube cause otherwise teh butt secksu hurts like a bitch.

"A-ah! Craig-kun!" Tweek cried out as the large 13-year-old dick thrusted into his equually 13-year-old butt and pumped his begging boner. They fucked hard and long and came at the exact same second, getting jizz all over the bathroom rug. Have fun cleaning that up, Tweak parents!

They went limp and fell asleep in each other's arms, whispering ai shiterus to each other.

 

Later that night, though, Tweak came crying to Craig's house because his dad had hit him. Not for being gay and having sex but for making a mess on the rug.

"Save me, Craig!"

"Daijoubu, koibito, I'll protect you," Craig said, and they had sex for comfort in Craig's bed. Craig's dad was still homophobic and mean but he was off fishing with his tomodachi nakama. Alone. On the lake.

While they laid in each other's arms being sappy in the aftermath their moms watched with an approving smile before going off to have hot yuri sex with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Tweek's dad a dick cause even though Craig's dad is worse it fits my fanon better if Tweek cries a lot! ^_^ But Mr. Tweek was sorry he was just mad about jizz on the rug and he apologized! And I made their moms fuck cause yuri is progressive even if it's not as progressive as yaoi!


End file.
